Swampfire (B10 Reboot: AR)
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosianfrom the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Kevin and Gwen in it, while the cage melted and Kevin and Gwen were left unharmed. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, like Heatblast. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them. His telepathic influence over plants even allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain. Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. They usually are as small as pebbles, but in The Final Battle: Part 2, they were large and sharp, piercing into the floor of a ship before turning into tentacles. As he can produce plant chemicals, Swampfire can even produce spores that cause sleep. Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud which sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind Albedoas Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change forms. Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. Swampfire's body structure allows him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars. Also, once, when he was crushed under a large container, his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire punched him back. Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Abilities *Chlorokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Methane Projection *Sleeping Spores *Seed Generation *Adhesive Mud *Regeneration *Elasticity *Body Alteration *Flight *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jumping Weaknesses Swampfire can be continuously cut up by sharp objects such as Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. He gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins of Anur Transyl. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. If Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken arm, Swampfire's arm will be twisted and shriveled, and he will feel pain from it. Trivia *Despite having no nose, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. Swampfire is one of Ben's aliens whose natural biological behavior overrides his normal state, the other being Big Chill, whose Necrofriggian's drive to reproduce also overrides the Omnitrix. The Methanosians undergo a kind of growth and "blossoming" phase. In Ben's case, his Omnitrix is unable to select a different alien and he develops large facial pustules in his human form, until his Swampfire form has fully blossomed. *Swampfire's voice resembles Maximus' voice from American Dragon Jake Long. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Methanosians Category:Fire Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Stench Aliens